Bloody Island Massacre
| time = | timezone = | type = | fatalities = | injuries = | target = Pomo under Chief Augustine | perps = 1st Cavalry Regiment of the U.S. Army | motive = The deaths of settlers Andrew Kelsey and Charles Stone }} The Bloody Island Massacre (also called the Clear Lake Massacre) occurred on an island called in the Pomo language, Bo-no-po-ti or Badon-napo-ti (Island Village), at the north end of Clear Lake, Lake County, California, on May 15, 1850.Clear Lake's First People. (pdf file) Habematolel Pomo of Upper Lake. (retrieved 27 Feb 2009)Key, Karen. Bloody Island (Bo-no-po-ti). The Historical Marker Database. 18 June 2007 (retrieved 27 Feb 2009) It was a place where the Pomo had traditionally gathered for the spring fish spawn. After this event, it became known as Bloody Island. Background A number of Pomo, primarily members living in the Big Valley area, had been enslaved, interned, and severely abused by settlers Andrew Kelsey and Charles Stone. (The town of Kelseyville, California was named after the former man.) Kelsey and Stone purchased cattle running free in Big Valley from Salvador Vallejo in 1847. They captured and impressed local Pomo to work as vaqueros (cowboys). They also forced them to build them a permanent shelter with promises for rations that were not kept. Because they made a residence there their treatment of the Pomo was more brutal than had been Vallejo's, though the massacred Pomos at Anderson Island might have argued that point. The people were eventually confined to a village surrounded by a stockade and were not allowed weapons or fishing implements. Families starved on the meager rations they provided, only four cups of wheat a day for a family. When one young man asked for more wheat for his sick mother, Stone reportedly killed him.Elizabeth Larson, "Bloody Island atrocity remembered at Saturday ceremony", Lake County News, 13 May 2007 (retrieved 27 Feb 2009) In the fall of 1849, Kelsey forced 50 Pomo men to work as laborers on a second gold-seeking expedition to the Placer gold fields. Kelsey became ill with malaria and sold the rations to other miners. The Pomo starved, and only one or two men returned alive.They also captured all the Pomo from the Scotts Valley village and forced both camps to march to Sonoma and build the Vallejo hacienda that exists today. Gradually those people made their way home.Richerson, Pete and Scott Richerson. "Bloody Island", in Putah and Cache: A Thinking Mammal's Guide to the Watershed, ed. Amy J. Boyer, Jan Goggans, Daniel Leroy, David Robertson, and Rob Thayer, University of California, Davis, 2001 (retrieved 27 Feb 2009) Stone and Kelsey regularly forced the Pomo parents to bring their daughters to them to be sexually abused. If they refused they were whipped mercilessly. A number of them died from that abuse. Both men indentured and abused the Pomo women. The starving Pomo became so desperate that Massacre On May 15, 1850, a 1st Dragoons Regiment of the United States Cavalry contingent under Nathaniel Lyon, then still a lieutenant, and Lieutenant J. W. Davison tried to locate Augustine's band to punish them. When they instead came upon a group of Pomo on Badon-napoti (later called Bloody Island), they killed old men, women and children. The National Park Service has estimated the army killed 60 of 400 Pomo; other accounts say 100 were killed. Most of the younger men were off in the mountains to the north, hunting. Some of the dead were relatives of Habematolel Pomo of Upper Lake and Robinson Rancheria of Pomo Indians of California. The army killed 75 more Indians along the Russian River. One of the Pomo survivors of the massacre was a 6-year-old girl named Ni'ka, or Lucy Moore. She hid underwater and breathed through a tule reed. Her descendants formed the Lucy Moore Foundation to work for better relations between the Pomo and other residents of California. Legacy Later, the Pomo were forced to live in small rancherias set aside by the federal government. For most of the 20th century, the Pomo, reduced in number, survived on such tiny reservations in poverty. Few textbooks on California history mentioned the Bloody Island incident or abuse of the native Californians. Bloody Island is no longer an island today but instead is a small hill on reclaimed land.LeBaron, Gaye. "Bloody Island: 'Indian massacre of another kind." The Press Democrat via North Bay Digital Archives. 1990. Retrieved 11 September 2012. Two separate historical markers record the site. The first, placed by the Native Sons of the Golden West on 20 May 1942 on Reclamation Road 0.3 miles off Highway 20, simply noted the location as the scene of a "battle" between US soldiers under "Captain" Lyons and Indians under Chief Augustine.Historical Marker Database. Bloody Island. Retrieved 1 Mar 2010. California Historical Landmark No. 427, describing the location as the scene of a "massacre" mostly of women and children, was placed on Highway 20 at the Reclamation Road intersection on 15 May 2005 by the State Department of Parks and Recreation in cooperation with the Lucy Moore Foundation, a non-profit organization founded to educate the California public about the massacre.Montoliu, Raphael. Lake County News. "Lucy Moore Foundation seeks to create healing, understanding." 26 Aug 2007. Retrieved 1 Mar 2010. See also *List of massacres in California References Category:Pomo tribe Category:Native American history of California Category:Pre-statehood history of California Category:Massacres committed by the United States Category:Massacres of Native Americans Category:History of Lake County, California